The Story Of Us
by CelestialFlames63
Summary: This was the day I married Gray Fullbuster. This was not how my life was supposed to turn out. Today, I should be standing with the man I love. Natsu Dragneel. All stories have a beginning, and this is mine.
1. How It All Began

How It All Began

Long, blonde hair surrounds me like a golden halo. Bright brown eyes full of sorrow looked back at me through the gleaming mirror, like beautiful chocolate orbs. An elegant white dress flowed freely around my slim body. This was the day of my reckoning after all. The day I wed a man who I no longer love. This was the day I married Gray Fullbuster. This was not how my life was supposed to turn out. Today, I should be standing with the man I love. Natsu Dragneel. All stories have a beginning, and this is mine.

It was a cool spring morning when I met him. After a long, sweet morning with my boyfriend Gray, I had gone for my morning jog. Usually Gray would join me, but today he decided to remain at home and make us breakfast. I didn't mind though. As I was passing through my favorite park, I had run into a chiseled chest. I had been so distracted by the parks scenery that I didn't notice the man jogging towards me. He had spiky pink hair (weird, I know), dark onyx eyes that bore right into my heart and soul, and a blinding smile. He had helped me stand up, and started an easy conversation with me. We sat on the parks dingy swings and talked for what felt like hours. We finally parted ways when Gray called me declaring breakfast was ready. Our jogging encounter haunted me for the rest of the week. Who was this strange man? Then, we met again on another jog. This soon became a daily encounter as we developed an easy friendship. This man was Natsu, the most charming, loyal, yet still childish man I had ever met. As our friendship grew, we would enjoy each others company outside of that simple park. We became best friends, inseparable. Gray hated that. And Natsu hated him. But I didn't care, they were both important to me. Somewhere in this friendship I fell in love with Natsu. He became the love of my life, but I wasn't the love of his. Natsu was engaged to a girl with eyes as blue as the ocean, and hair as white as fresh snow. The only work he could describe her with was beautiful. Due to this, I remained loyal to Gray. He loved me, he was sweet, kind, and handsome. But to me he would never be my Natsu.

Years later, Natsu and I were still best friends, but he was happily married. He would always make time for me, but it broke my heart to know he was happily married to another woman. So, I had begun to push him away. Instead of seeing him every day, we would talk once a week. He knew something was wrong with me, but never knew what. Don't get me wrong, I was happy with Gray. He kept me safe, made me feel protected, and treated me like a princess. He really loved me, but I still couldn't bring myself to love him. He had proposed to me under the stars, and I said yes. I honestly didn't want to. I wasn't ready. But, I knew that if I said no he would leave me. Then I would have been alone. At the time I had convinced myself that being with Gray was better than being alone. Months past, and we still couldn't agree on a wedding date. Gray tried, but I just couldn't decide. He wanted to be with me, so he waited and waited. But I was so afraid of marrying him. Afraid he would find out i didn't love him. Afraid he would try and take away my best friend. I needed Natsu in my life, but if Gray learned I loved him he would do whatever it took to eliminate Natsu. Somehow, things still managed to take a turn for the worse. Natsu and his wife began fighting. She accused him of cheating with me, something that was impossible. He loved her. But I was a fool. I invited Natsu to our park to talk. We once again had sat upon those stupid swings, and discussed life. He told me he was unsure if he still loved her, and I told him I had never loved Gray. The more we talked, the harder it was for me to contain my feelings. And as the night grew colder, I confessed. God, I was so stupid. Who knew a simple confession would take away the only man I loved. When I told him, I said I would leave Gray, I would run away with Natsu, I would do anything for him. But he was a fool as well. He kissed me. The kiss was filled with passion, and took my breath away. Sounds like the perfect love story right? Wrong. He was toying with my feelings. Giving me a taste of what a love with him held. Then, told me that he couldn't be with me. That maybe in another story we could be together. That I was to precious for him. We looked at each other for a long time after that. Dark clouds forming above us. Neither moved. Neither said anything. We just stared at each other. I knew that was the last time I would ever see those eyes I loved so much. I couldn't take it anymore. Without another word, I got up and walked away.

I cried that night for the first time in a long time. Something kept telling me to go back, to say sorry, to fix what had been broken. But that's the funny thing about glass. Once it shatters, no amount of glue could put it back together. And I had a heart of glass. Transparent, beautiful, and easily shattered. How could I ever face him again? How could I face myself? Those thoughts plagued me. Natsu tried calling me, visiting me, any way of contacting me. But I had ignored all of his calls, I never answered the door. Gray didn't seem to notice my broken smile. He was just so happy to see Natsu was out of my life. Then, we set the wedding date. I had thought the sooner I married Gray the sooner I could forget Natsu. The wedding was scheduled for a year later, On the day of the cherry blossom festival. We were to be wed under the grand cherry blossom tree. The one that bloomed with colors of the rainbow once a year. The one Natsu and I had seen just a few weeks sooner. Eventually Natsu stopped calling. He just vanished. But I couldn't forget him.

And now, here we are. back to in front of this mirror, alone. Broken. I still haven't seen Natsu. This is what I wanted right? But why do I feel alone. I dreamed today would be the day I married him. The day his beautiful smile was shining from his love for me. I feel like a princess. Not one from your average fairy tale though. One who loved the Dragon who protected her tower. One who had him ripped away and replaced with a prince. Not every princess wants the prince. And I sure as hell don't. Gray is so good to me. I can be happy with him. But i'll never love him. Not the way I love Natsu. As bells chime in the distance, I know it's time. As I begin to walk, I begin to let go of all these empty feelings. Every step is like one on burning coals, painful. I slowly begin to cry. The guest assume they are tears of happiness, but they are tears for Natsu. For him rejecting me. For him leaving me here. For him leaving me alone. I know its time to let him go, but I just cant. Every step, closer to fate. Closer to the end. I see Gray, his smile shining through all the darkness around me. I can pretend to be happy for him. This means more to him. He wants this shell of a bride. As I reach this unwanted groom I hear my name screamed through the trees. The rainbow petals flutter around me as I turn around. My heart beats rapidly as I see him. His hair a mess, his dark eyes, the essance of perfection.

"Natsu..." I whisper

"Lucy" He growls with a husky voice, no hint of his usual smile. " We both know you don't want this.. You want me. You love me. And I love you."

Tears stream from my eyes. My heart still not processing the situation I was in.

Natsu's intense gaze pierced me as he growled once more, louder this time, "Lucy... I love you".

* * *

That's it for this chapter!

If you guys would like to read more then favorite and review!

I would love to write more of this story.

Sorry it sounds so sad! But this is a story of love after all ;)


	2. The Truth

The Truth About Me.. About Him...

As I stare into the tear filled eyes of the woman I love I know that i'm doing the right thing. Mixed in those chocolate orbs was happiness. She still wanted me and I knew it. Somewhere deep down, she still loved me. I was here to save her after all. I know that i'm not worthy of her love, but I don't care. Neither is he. I was here to take Lucy from a loveless marriage. I know for a fact that Gray doesn't love her. Not like I do. And I know that he never did. I know everything that Lucy doesn't know about the barbarian beside her. Right here, right now, she is going to learn everything. She may no longer love me either, but at least she will be free.

That fateful day in the park was the best day of my life. I had just started jogging through a small trail in the park. My fiance, Lisanna, hated the fact that I was always outside, but I couldn't handle always being cooped up in our small house. That day changed everything Jogging became my new favorite thing. That was the day I met Lucy. She was beautiful, with big doll-like eyes, long golden hair (that I wanted to run my fingers through), and the brightest smile I had ever seen. She was literally the most beautiful woman in the world. She was looking at the scenery of the park, andI was so enchanted in her beauty that I crashed right into her. As I watched her small figure fall to the ground I couldn't help my laugh a little. Then, as I tried to help her up, I fell as well. We had just sat there laughing at eachother until I actually managed to help her stand. Conversation with her was easy, and I felt attached to this girl. We had sat on the park swings (god I love those swings) and talked for an eternity. The, she had to go back to her home, and I had to return to Lisanna. I couldn't stop thinking about this girl. The way her hair fell into her eyes when she laughed, or the way her smile would grow as we talked. I was smitten with her. As weeks passed we grew closer. She was my best friend. My loyal companion. I thought I knew everything about her. She had the perfect boyfriend, tall, dark, and handsom. I wished I was him. But I knew I wasn't, and sadly, Lisanna wasn't Lucy.

Before I tell you anything else about how perfect Lucy was, let me tell you about Lisanna. We were not in love. We had an arranged marriage set by our families. They were childhood friends and as were we. I loved her like one would love a friend. Not like I love Luce. Lisanna and I didn't want to be married, but it made our parents happy. Once we were married, my darling Lucy began avoiding me. It tore me apart. I wasn't sure why she did it, but not knowing killed me. Then she got engaged. I was furious. Not because she was engaged, but because it was to Gray. He was a lying, cheating, evil bastard and Luce didn't even know. I had seen everything. Gray was sleeping with the owner of my favorite bar. The girl had long blue hair, nice assets, and a slight obsession with Gray. Apparently, Gray loved the attention. I had seen them flirting and never thought anything about it, until i caught them. Walking into the bars bathroom, I found Gray with his pants down (Damn stripper) and a skirtless woman. He recognized me immediately. Punches were thrown, and of course I had won. But he knew how to steal my victory. "If you ever utter one word about this to Lucy, I swear to the gods you will never see her pretty face again". Not going to lie, I was shook. How dare he? But I couldn't tell her. Not with the risk of losing her. I was a terrible person. I should have told her. The guilt tore me apart.

A few years later, Gray's secret was still safe. I hated him though, and Luce knew that. I would take her many places, but the most special of all was to the rainbow cherry blossom tree. Lucy was sick, but she still came with me! She loved the tree. Everything about it was beautiful to her. I was so wrapped up in her joy that I spent the whole night watching her smile instead. When I got home, Lisanna was angry. She said we were married, we should have gone together. I should have taken her, but I wanted to take the woman I loved. Lisanna knew that, and we grew further apart. We fought a lot. Usually about the amount of time I was spending with Luce. It was bad, we were on the brink of divorce. That was why I was ecstatic when Lucy invited me back to our park. I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could. We talked lots that night. Lucy thought I loved Lisanna and I told her I was unsure on if I still, or If I ever did. I told her about our marriage. About the arrangement. And Lucy, my beautiful Lucy, told me she loved me. She said she would do anything for me. That she would leave Gray. I was so happy that I kissed her. It was passionate, full of all of my love. As I was kissing her I thought I was doing the wrong thing. I was a married man after all. I may not have been happy, but I sure as hell was not a cheater. I was not good enough for Luce. I couldn't even tell her about Gray's affair!. That night I made a mistake. I pushed away the woman I loved. I was an idiot. I told Lucy that couldn't be with her, maybe in another world we could have been something. I was wrong. I needed her. As we sat there under the stars, rain began pouring on us. We didn't move, didn't speak. As tears filled her eyes, I watched her walk away. I should have stopped her. I should have ran after her and told her I loved her. That I needed her. But I didn't. I tried to call her. I tried to visit her. But she was never around. She kept herself away from me. I had no chance to fix my mistakes. She stopped jogging through the park. And eventually, I stopped trying. I knew she needed space. Then, I told Lisanna I wanted a divorce. It was time. I would never love her. My heart belonged to Luce.

A year later, here we are. Today I heard she was getting married. That she was going to throw her happiness away for Gray. I could not let that happen. After running through town all day, I finally knew the location of the wedding. It was under our rainbow tree. In OUR special place. The thought fueled me with anger and I had sprinted there. This wedding was not going to happen. Lucy was mine. Not Grays, not anyone but me. I had arrived right on time. She was walking down the aisle. Walking to Gray. And I screamed her name. As she turned around towards me, I was momentarily distracted. My Luce was crying. Those were not tears of joy. This wedding was as painful to her as it was to me. Then, she whispered my name. It was full of pain and joy. God I love this woman. In these few seconds I knew I had to do something to save her. So, I told her the truth. My truth. The truth about me and the truth about Gray.

"Lucy" I growled, "We both know you don't want this.. You love me. And I love you."

A moment of silence passes as I watch tears stream down her face.

"Lucy… I love you"

Gray yelled furiously, "Natsu, Don't you dare!".

But I was to far in. I wasn't going to stop. Not for him. Not now. Lucy needed to know.  
"Luce.. He cheated on you. I knew. I hid it. He was going to take you away from me. I'm so sorry..."

"Natsu…" She cried, her voice breaking, "I know.. I know everything.."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy!  
I love writing this story and I still have ideas for more.  
As usual, Please tell me what you think 3 **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
